


A Hazy Shade of Winter

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Right and wrong, human, cylon, final five, the lines become blurred on New Caprica... </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hazy Shade of Winter

Song: A Hazy Shade of Winter  
Artist: The Bangles  
Beta: beccatoria

[BSG - A Hazy Shade of Winter](http://vimeo.com/20588608) from [sabaceanbabe](http://vimeo.com/user5241913) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password = NewCaprica


End file.
